


The Stars in Your Eyes

by MechanicalRoseBud



Series: Moon and Shadows [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sappy, Shadows - Freeform, Short & Sweet, breaking point, breaking point side snippet, kind of hinting at the theme of the whole thing, stars and sky, this is a tag, this is really sweet and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: Just a short snippet of Jack and his Shadow enjoying a peaceful night together.





	

“Do you know what really scares me?” Jack gazed up at the blanket of stars spreading out above him, it felt like a sea that had swallowed many unfortunate souls. The haunting visage of the Moon hung like a noose in the sky. An ancient vessel in the mass of black ripples lightning with star dust laden cries of creatures far away. 

The swirling dark curls of shadows obscured his vision as red eyes gazed back at him, “And what’s that?” Watching the dark mold into form in front of him was like being mesmerized by the calm currents, it was slow how it built up becoming thicker and solid. How the pitch black transformed into the sinewy dark skin that drew him from whatever dark corners his mind wanted to slip in. The slip of the moment as that tantalizing strong neck bent toward him and he could sink into those eyes again, beautiful red eyes that pulled him in.

Jack felt the shadows dancing around them, the pillow soft caresses slipping under his back and arching him closer. It was moments like this he felt breathless, almost empty save for the compulsion and the desire he had for this creature. Any moment his hands could slip, wander through the solid cool skin he traced his fingers over and it would all be a dream.

But it wasn’t.

The moonlight bathed Gabriel in an ethereal light and it was pulled to the tips of Jack’s fingers, he wanted to coat this creature, cover him in marks only his memory and fingers knew. Even as hands, sharp claws, closed around his throat and his breath began to come in short. Jack wasn’t afraid. How could be afraid? The weight and bite of something digging into his skin was only a revelation, a small sacrifice to the ebony shadow that was Gabriel. 

Shimmering light danced, carving paths along the formless dancing shape of shadows that closed around them and dots fell into Jack’s vision. He didn’t need to see. His fingers knew the way, like they always did, and he felt as though he would fall through the soft grasses below them. In those moments, as the shadows fell over them both, he wanted to be eaten whole. Caressed by the silver fangs and consumed by the red eyes that hungered so beautifully. 

He stopped before he even realized it and bleeding silvery moonlight slipped from between his fingers as he reached out. Gabriel was caressed, bathed in the moonlight even as the shadows bled from the trails of it. He was beauty. Darkness pooled around them and those eyes came closer as Jack let himself be taken in those arms. 

“What do you fear, _mi Luna_?” The words were heavy and Jack felt weak, leaning into the warmth brushing over his face and falling down his cheeks.

 

“Being without you.” The Moon waned above them and the shadows surged in its wake. Jack felt swallowed whole by the warm lips and arms pulling him closer, pulling him deeper into the dark. It was nirvana, ecstasy was in the warm press of another body against his. The slipping of shadows bleeding through clothes and electric against his skin. God was ebony locks and ruby eyes. 

_The Moon longed for the Shadows, as the Shadows had longed for the Moon._


End file.
